On The Run
by Adinyne
Summary: Kagome and Sango are on the run.why? cause they're pregnant.with whose baby?Inuyasha & Miroku.r
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't own Inuyasha! God disclaimers are so pointless. **If** I owned any of this stuff that I write about, why would I be writing all of it here? It would be on the T.V. and I'd be rich! Rich as hell!

Ok! So basically Kagome and Sango get pregnant with Inuyasha and Miroku's babies. They get scared and think the boys don't love them. So what do they do? Run of course! Only problem? They didn't expect the boys to follow them. And when they find out why they ran…well…you'll just have to read and see!

Chapter 1

Present Time 

"Bye mom!" Kagome yelled to her mother while sliding the doors shut. "Be careful Kagome." Her mom yelled back leaning out the kitchen window. Kagome managed to carry her big yellow bag all by herself to the all the way to the bone-eaters well. She pulled it up over the lip of the well and jumped in.

Feudal Era 

"I wonder where Kagome is?" Sango asked herself out loud. The boys had gone out on their own again. They had been doing that for awhile. Sango and Kagome both knew that Inuyasha had been going to see Kikyo and Miroku had this new girl he was courting. They had been kind of…well ignoring the girls. The girls didn't think the boys even knew that the girls knew. (A/N: what? o.O) Kagome and Sango didn't think they were doing it on purpose. "Hey Sango. Where are the boys?" Kagome asked while sitting down next to her friend. Sango looked over at her. "Oh they went out." Kagome nodded her head. It was getting dark soon. They were going to a celebration for the death of Naraku. He had been killed never to return but some of the jewel shards were lost.

"Shall we go?" asked Sango. Kagome nodded again. "Lets go get horribly drunk and sleep with someone we don't know." Kagome said while laughing.

Next Month Kagome couldn't believe it. She slept with Inuyasha! She had woken up naked next to him with his arm around her waist. She hadn't meant to! She didn't think he even knew much less meant to. 'If he finds out he'll probably hate me!' she thought. Her mind was currently going in to paranoid mode. She had to go find Sango. She got up from the tree she was currently sitting under and grabbed her bag. She went back to Keade's and got Sango. Then they both set out for the hot springs. They were currently sitting quietly in the springs. They both looked severely nervous. Then Sango finally sighed. "Kagome? I need to tell you something." Kagome looked relieved. "What is it Sango?" Sango gulped. "I slept with Miroku!" she said in a rush. Kagome looked over at Sango wide-eyed.   
Sango took one look at Kagome's face and burst into tears. Kagome rushed over to comfort her. "It's ok." She said. No matter how hard Kagome tried, she couldn't get Sango to stop crying. She decided it was now or never. " Sango its ok. I…err…slept with…Screw it…I slept with Inuyasha." She said finally. It felt good to get it off her chest. Sango looked at Kagome with a smile on her face. "So…he admitted how he felt?" she asked while sniffing and wiping away her tears. Kagome's face dropped even more. 

"No," she said softly. "…he didn't. We were drunk. It was an accident." She whispered sadly. Her face then brightened. "At least they don't remember. That's good right?"

Sango then started to cry angry tears. "No! It's not!" Sango yelled angrily. Kagome frowned. "What do you mean?" Sango sniffed again. "I…I think I'm pregnant." She said before bursting into tears. Kagome froze as soon as the words left Sango's mouth. She had never thought to take a pregnancy test. Then another realization hit her. She started to count on her fingers to see how long ago her last period was. 'Oh Kami! I was supposed to start two weeks ago. Arghhh…Kagome your so forgetful!' She thought/yelled to herself. Sango snapped Kagome out of her trance. "Kagome? What's wrong?" Kagome turned a little pale. She quickly got up and purged behind a tree, with Sango not far behind to hold up her hair. Kagome wiped her mouth and sat back down in the spring. Sango joined her. They sat in silence until Kagome spoke up. "Sango what will we do if we are?" Sango shrugged. Kagome nodded in understanding. She too had no clue what they where going to do. (A/N: lol that rhymed!)

A/N: What will happen to Kagome and Sango? Will Inuyasha and Miroku ever find out about the babies?…..What the hell you asking me for? I don't know either! Lol review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe hi! Sorry this is so late. I had to get a new computer. Well here is the next chapter! **

Chapter 2

Kagome and Sango had it all planned out. They would pack the stuff they needed and leave. The only problem was getting out of the village. Inuyasha and Miroku were very light sleepers. At the current moment Kagome and Sango were collecting herbs for Keade while Inuyasha and Miroku were hunting for dinner.

"What are we going to do Kagome?" asked Sango while very carefully stepping over a fallen log. "I don't know. But we have to do something soon. My clothes are starting to get tighter and I'm eating a lot more than I used to." Kagome huffed.

"Well considering we're already at least 3 months along I'd say it's about to get a lot worse." Sango pointed out. Kagome groaned. "Let's take a break." She said sitting down at the top of a hill that over looked the village. "Jeez. Life was so much easier when boys had cooties." Kagome said. Sango chuckled.

"Okay. As far as I see it, we can leave tomorrow night and be in the next village by next nightfall." Sango said. Kagome nodded. "Good. Now all we have to do is make sure we can get out of here quietly."

**Night**

The time had come for Kagome, Sango, and Shippo to leave. Along with Kirara of course. About 2 hours after they went to sleep, Kagome made sure Inuyasha and Miroku

were really asleep before going to wake Sango. She slowly crept over to her sleeping companion and gently shook her.

"Wha-"Sango started but kept quiet as she realized what was going on. Kagome motioned her with her fingers to slowly creep by the boys. Slowly but surely reached the other side of the camp. They rode on the back of Kirara, in her giant demon cat form.

Sango by Kirara's head, then Kagome behind her holding a sleeping Shippo in her arms.

They were not happy about leaving Inuyasha and Miroku, but it was for their children's own good. The boys didn't love them. The pair of couples didn't have a night of passion with their lovers. They had a drunken romp, and were now paying for it.

That meant they were on their own. With reminders of their loves who don't love them.

(A/N: so they think)

**Next Morning**

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to rain drops hitting his head. He blinked and looked up to a dark, cloudy, and rainy sky. He looked around the camp to notice Miroku was awake…and Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were missing. "What the hell?" he asked himself out loud. He jumped from his perch in the tree, to the ground.

"Miroku, where'd the girls go?" Miroku looked around and shrugged. Inuyasha cursed again and they both set out to find the others.

**Girls **

"Where exactly are we going Sango?" asked an exhausted and slightly cranky Kagome. "The village next to Kaede's told me about another village a little west of here. About a four day trip." Kagome sighed. It would be a long four days

2 hours later…

"FOOD!" Kagome practically screamed in Sango's ear. Looking down where Kagome was pointing, she saw what looked like an Inn for travelers. The food Kagome was talking about was someone being served fried rice.

Their mouths were drooling just looking at it. And when the smell reached their noses, they almost fell over. They hadn't eaten since the day before, and being pregnant…well lets just say they were starving.

Then Sango groaned. "Never mind. Might as well keep going." Kagome's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? Aren't you hungry?" Sango snorted. "Starving, but we have no more money remember?" Kagome's shoulders slumped.

"Oh ya. I forgot." She said. Kagome then had an idea. "Kirara go over in to the woods." Kirara mewed in response and did as told. Once on the ground Kagome turned to Shippo who had been unusually quiet because of not really understanding why they had to leave.

"Shippo can you use your fox fire to create an illusion we can pretend to slay?" She asked. Shippo looked happy to be asked for help. "Sure, but what for Kagome?" Kagome looked at Sango and Shippo before smiling evilly. "To pull a Miroku." She then proceeded to explain her plan.

**Hehe pull a miroku, I crack myself up! See ya next time! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'M ALIVE! omg I'm soooooo sorry! I had a trial version for Microsoft and it expired and locked up all my documents! N/e ways here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3

"Excuse me. Have you seen two girls, a cat, and a small fox demon walk through here?" The old woman shook her head sadly then walked away. Miroku sighed. "So much for asking around." He muttered to himself.

He walked to the outside skirts of the village towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha had to wait on the out skirt because the village didn't allow demons inside. Miroku told Inuyasha to stay there and that he would ask around about the girls.

They had been searching for their missing companions for days. The only leads they had was that of a child in the village before who had seen them in the fields eating lunch, and that they had stopped to ask for directions.

While Miroku was asking the villagers if they'd seen Kagome and Sango, Inuyasha was doing something he didn't do too often. He was currently sitting in a tree thinking about where the girls went. His first thought was that a demon came and kidnapped them.

'That can't be it' He thought 'I would've caught their scent. Maybe she just didn't want to be with me anymore.' His ears flattened against his skull at the thought of Kagome leaving him forever.

'That doesn't make sense either. If she didn't want to be with me se would have went home to her era!' He sighed. He just wanted to get to Kagome before a demon did. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called up into the tree. Inuyasha jumped to the ground.

"Did you find out anything Miroku?" The monk sadly shook his head. "No one has seen them." Inuyasha sighed again. "Damnit! We aren't getting anywhere." He said frustrated.

They continued on the way the girls had been headed.

On the way to the next village, they asked several travelers about the others and finally received information. "Oh yes. I saw two women demon slayers in the village. They're going to slay a demon right now."

The girls

Sango hopped on Kirara ready to sling her giant boomerang at the "demon". (A/N: sorry

; I forgot how to spell its real name.) "Remember Sango, this will be the last time we can do this for a long while. Be careful!" Kagome warned as she turned around to get ready. Sango smiled.

"Don't worry. I've been doing this for a long time Kagome." Kagome turned and smiled sadly. "I know…but we weren't pregnant before." Sango nodded and Kirara rose into the sky.

They were in the woods ready to put their plan into action. The plan was that Shippo would transform into a demon and Kagome and Sango would pretend to slay him. Without hurting Shippo of course.

The village was on their right side so Sango would attack first in front of Shippo on his left side and just throw her boomerang passed is head. And Kagome would do the same with an arrow at his feet. It was all an illusion. Then the village would offer them a place to sleep, food, yada yada.

"You ready Shippo?" Kagome asked. Shippo smiled. A loud pop sounded as he transformed into a simple water demon. Kagome winked at Sango and ran, well not really running…more like wobbling, as fast as a pregnant woman could go towards the village.

Sango came overhead and they acted like they had been running from it to get a head start of it. Kagome was getting closer to the small town. She heard screaming, which meant that the towns' people saw them.

'I so hope this works!' Kagome thought. "Everybody! Get out of the way!" Sango yelled.

They ran along the outside of the village and acted like they were distracting the "demon" away from the village. Kagome shot her arrow at his feet in an attempt to make it look like she was slowing him down, then Sango slung her boomerang as best as she could passed Shippo's head, then Shippo cried out as if in immense pain.

Then he fell to the ground in defeat. Kirara landed on the grassy plain beside Kagome and the regular Shippo. Kagome was trying to catch her breath. Sango laughed. "Are you all right Kagome?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"It's hard carrying demon children." Sango snorted. "Especially if they're Inuyasha's."

The four walked out of the woods, and where met with the roaring cheer of the town.

The headmaster calmed them down, and spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"Young ladies, we can't even begin to show our gratitude! Is there anything we could do to repay you?" Kagome and Sango glanced at each other. 'Perfect.' Kagome thought. 'I so have to right that one down for future use!'

"Um…we'd really just like a place to sleep and a hot meal." Sango said. The headmaster smiled. "Of course! It would be an honor." He quickly led them to his home.

That evening…

Inuyasha and Miroku had spent all day running off and on to the village. When they finally made it, Inuyasha instantly knew they were there. "Kagome's scent is all over the place!" They walked slowly to a farmer who was coming in from the fields.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen two women, a cat, and a fox demon child?" The farmer nodded. The farmer was about to answer when he noticed Inuyasha's ears. He gasped and fell backwards and tried to crawl away.

"DEMON!" he screamed. "DEMON!" During his cries, he managed to wake the town from their slumber. More screams started to erupt within the crowd gathering around them. "Call for the slayers!" someone screamed. Inuyasha got into battle stance, while Miroku tried to explain. "No! You've got it all wrong! We're simply trying to find-" a villager cut him off.

"Monk! What are you doing traveling with such a beast?" Miroku sighed. 'Could this get any worse?' he asked himself.

The castle…

"Boy I'm stuffed!" Kagome said gently rubbing her very swollen stomach. Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement. Suddenly the screen doors flew open. "Slayers come quick! Another demon has come!"

Kagome and Sango yet again gave each other a worried glance before grabbing their belongings, and rushing out the door.

Outside…

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo rode on Kirara's back in the sky. What they saw almost made them faint from fear. There in the middle of the enraged villagers were Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome prayed they wouldn't see them. But, god must not have been on their side because Inuyasha and Miroku looked up right at them and they both whispered one word that meant the world to them.

(Said in unison)

"Kagome…"

"Sango…"

sorry this was so late! Ok the word that meant most to them was their loves' names. So when they saw the girls, they both said their lovers name at the same time. Just to clarify what I meant.i had to split the chapter cause it was too big and got sever timeout. I'm sorry if this sux. Its late, I'm tired, I had to watch my little bro, and I'm getting some ice cream, then going to bed! Till next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg some many new reviews! I think that's the most new reviews I've ever had for 1 chapter for any 1 of my stories! I luv u guys! I looked at my story stats and this story has had 887 hits! And just cause that made me happy…I'm gonna update! I was gonna old it off, but I decided not too because of all the hits. Too some people it might be a small amount (to all you really awesome writers) but to me, it fricken awesome. Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 4

**Guys… **

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and almost broke down. She looked so different. Smelt different too. He smelt two different scents on her other than her own. Other woman had smelt like it before, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. But it didn't matter. He was just glad she was safe.

Although now seeing she was fine, he wanted to scold her for being so stupid and careless. Didn't she understand that he was supposed to protect her? So many demons could hurt her.

The minute Miroku saw Sango his legs almost gave out on him. He was relieved that she was safe. That she hadn't been kidnapped. But he felt another presence. A good one mind you.

But even though he was happy she was ok, he still wanted answers to why she left in the first place.

**Girls…**

Sango was sure she almost choked when she saw Miroku's dark violet eyes look right through her. Almost like he see the growing bulge that was her stomach. Tears pricked the back of her chocolate eyes as she swallowed the rising lump in her throat.

"Oh…shit!" Kagome said slowly with tears in her eyes. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. It just wasn't possible. Couldn't be. The very person she was currently running from, the father of her child,…her love, was standing right in front of her.

She saw him sniff the air to get a whiff of her scent. They had to get out of there…now.

"Kagome. We need to get out of here!" Sango whispered harshly not taking her eyes off the two boys. "I know that!" Kagome said sternly. Sango nodded and spoke again this time to the confused villagers below.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we must take leave. Kirara!" She yelled as Kirara rose higher into the sky towards the north.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed terrified of losing his beautiful miko again. Miroku and Inuyasha watched helplessly as they disappeared into the sky once again.

**Later…**

After explaining to the frazzled villagers that they just wanted to pass through, they continued to follow north. But after a few hours of non-stop running to catch up with them, they stopped to try and get some sleep.

By the time they set up camp, built a fire, and found some food, they were exhausted both physically and emotionally.

Miroku fell asleep wondering why Sango left, and if he'd ever see her again. His heart felt heavy and is brain felt clouded. He was confused as to why she left. But he new one thing…she was hiding something from him.

Inuyasha wasn't much better. His ears were flattened tight to his skull. He decided to clear his head and took a walk. As he walked, he thought about the first time he'd met Kagome. How he thought she was Kikyo. And how tried to kill her. Of course later after getting to know her, he apologized. A lot later.

Which of course was out of character for him. He thought that she would hate him like everybody else. But she didn't. She smiled and said understood. And he fell in love with her for that. But he just realized it not too long ago.

After walking for a while he came to a stream. He stood on the shore and thought for what seemed like hours, and after a while he couldn't take it anymore. He fell to his knees and cried.

He cried for all the years he was picked on, for his mother, for the pain Kikyo caused him, but mostly for losing Kagome. He sobbed at the thought of her leaving him. He wanted so much to kiss her. To marry her. To have kids with her. To protect her.

Oh how he loved to protect her from the many evil things in his era. When he asked why she was never scared in battle, she said it was because she knew he would always protect her from harm.

But what he cried for the most was that he knew. He knew what that scent was now. After thinking real hard, he figured it out. They were pups. His pups.

…His and Kagome's pups.

**Well there's the next chappie.sorry its short again!In the next chapter I'm going to speed it up a little cause I realize it's going very slow. Also don't worry in the next couple of chapters the boys will find them. That's when all hell breaks lose! lol Thanx again for the reviews guys! Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe well I don't have much to say except thanx for the reviews! Also this chappie is now 3 months later just to speed it up a bit. And that I don't own Inuyasha or the song "addicted"…like we didn't already kno that, but I forgot to say it in other chapters. Enjoy…

Chapter 5

**3 Months Later… **

Kagome and Sango had finally lost the boys. They were now 6 months along and bigger than ever. Except Kagome seemed larger than Sango and…well lets just say she wasn't too happy about that.

During the few months before, they had run from the boys and finally managed to get away from them. They finally decided to let the boys pass them. In turn the last time they lost them, the girls basically made a wide turn in miles towards the west while the boys were going in the original direction, north.

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek  
Is misery all around  
_  
The village they were residing in didn't take a liking to demons. And when Kagome and Sango asked to stay in the village, the village priestess sensed the demon pups in Kagome's womb and the entire village immediately wanted them gone.

So in favor they asked if they could stay outside the village. They told them that the father of Sango's child died in war, but they couldn't come up with anything for Kagome. So for Sango's safety she told them that the father didn't want children. And the village finally agreed to let them live there but the demon had to stay out.

It's like your a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit  
You over time

So the girls quickly fled the village and a few miles outside of it ran into an old rundown hut. It had two rooms beside the day room. (A/N: ya…I have no idea what its called! It's where they all sit and eat and crap. Kind of like a living room.)

They figured that Kagome and Sango could share one room, and the kids could share the other. There was also a small river close by the hut. But the hut was very old and needed fixing.

_It's like I can't breathe (It's like I can't breathe) It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you (It's like I can't breathe)  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think (It's like I'm not me)  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts (In my thoughts)  
In my dreams (In my dreams)  
You're taking over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

So with the help of Shippo and Kirara, they boarded up the wholes in the walls and floors, tacked new paper into the sliding doors, (A/N: you know the stuff into the panels of those sliding doors. I forgot what that's called too! ;) fixed the windows, put new flooring in the porch, as well as a new railing, and fixed the roof.

When they were finished, it may not have been the best living environment in the world, especially with children on the way, but it was better than a cave or something. And they had plenty of privacy.

_It's like I'm lost (It's like I'm lost)  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's harming me  
Leave me alone  
And I know (I know) these voices in my head are mine alone And I know (I know) I'll never change my ways If I don't give you up now  
_  
But even though they were permitted to live there, it didn't mean they didn't harass them.

Mostly the threats were aimed at Kagome but Sango got some thrown at her as well. Not only did they threaten Kagome, but they hurt her physically too. They threw things, mostly rocks, at her because she bedded with a demon.

"Damnit!" She mumbled as she tried to sit next to the river.

Did I forget to mention her patience had been shortened greatly because of her hormones? Heh oops. She finally decided to give up, and sat on a rock and Shippo handed her the dishes to dry after he washed them.

During all this time, Shippo had been a great help. Being pregnant Kagome and Sango couldn't do a lot of the little stuff they use to. When they dropped something, Shippo was there instantly to pick it up for them. He was greatly appreciated for that and after being thanked and praised many times, he walked with his little chest puffed out proudly.

As much as she hated being away from Inuyasha, Kagome did enjoy their tiny home secluded from the rest of the world. They only left the area for food. Ok. Really Sango left for food. But you get the picture.

It's like I can't breathe (It's like I can't breathe)  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you (It's like I can't breathe)  
I'm addicted to you It's like I can't think (It's like I'm not me) Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts (In my thoughts)  
In my dreams (In my dreams)  
You're taking over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

But as much as she liked it there, she really missed her half-demon. And his Kawaii puppy ears. She hoped her babies had his ears. The worst of it all was the way things were going. Every since she left Inuyasha, she hadn't felt right.

She barely slept or ate. She didn't feel safe for some reason. Sometimes the baby would get fussy and move around a lot. It bothered her but she dealt with it as best she could.

After she and Shippo finished the dishes, they started on their way back. "Kagome, can I go play with Satchi?" (A/N: yes…yes I did just make him up. pronounced sot-che he's mine.) Kagome smiled down at him. Satchi was a little boy, about Shippo's age, whose mother allowed to play with Shippo.

Satchi's mother was a kind young girl who was willing to be friends with anyone who would be friends with her. She didn't care what you were as long as you showed others respect. She was the only one who knew the truth of why Sango and Kagome were there.

"Of course Shippo." She said. He quickly ran off to Satchi's home. Kagome had only been walking for a few minutes when she her voices around the nearby trees.

**Boys…**

'Where are you Kagome?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he walked along the edge of the forest. They had been searching for 3 months now and there was no sign of the girls anywhere. "Stupid whore!" a voice screamed.

Inuyasha's ears quickly swiveled in every direction to try and find the voice.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it  
Quit it just one more time then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
_

He quickly bound into a tree to get a better look at what was happening. He quickly learned that a group of village men were throwing rocks at a trembling woman on the ground. "How dare you bed with a demon!" The girl just curled into a ball protecting something as she begged for them to stop.

_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it  
Quit it just one more time then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
_

His sharp nose quickly picked up on a familiar and alluring scent. "Kagome!"

He quickly jumped from the tree in a crouched position and blocked the oncoming projectiles. He snarled and stood up quickly in a battle stance.

_It's like I can't breathe (It's like I can't breathe) It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you (It's like I can't breathe)  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think (It's like I'm not me)  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts (In my thoughts)  
In my dreams (In my dreams)  
You're taking over me  
_

Kagome looked up at her savior with hazy eyes. 'Inu…yasha.' She thought before passing out.

_It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_

**Yay! Another cliffy! I own Satchi and I don't normally listen to Kelly Clarkson but this song inspired this story!**

**till next time! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Whoo-hoo!! Almost done!! Thanx for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Don't own Inuyasha. I own the story though!

Chapter 6 

Inuyasha growled as he stood protectively in front of the unconscious Kagome. "If you EVER touch MY mate or pups again, I will break EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODIES!" he shouted. The villagers nodded, scared shitless, and ran for their homes.

Inuyasha snarled at their fleeting figures, and gently picked Kagome up. He quickly walked to where Miroku's and Sango's scent was the most. His face held a look of disgust looking at the small, dingy home his mate had made for herself and their pups.

To him it was very small and dirty. He wanted a bigger home for them. But after they straightened this out, he would fix that problem. He slid the door open to see Miroku propped up against the wall with a sleeping Sango in his arms.

"How'd it go?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha pulled back the blankets on kagome's bedding and gently laid her down. "Some villagers attacked her for breeding with me." He replied. Miroku nodded and kissed Sango on the head. They had already straightened their issues out.

"So what are you going to do now?" Miroku asked uncertain. Inuyasha laid down and gently stroked Kagome's bangs back. "Find out what the hell's going on." He replied.

Morning 

Kagome squinted at the stupid light awakening her from slumber. She blinked as she realized where she was. 'How'd I get here?' she contemplated. (Oooh a big word)

She leaned up as best as she could with her big belly, and opened the door.

There sat Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. 'Crap.' She thought.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he watched Kagome come into the room. Miroku had Sango in his lap so she couldn't go anywhere. She smiled weakly. "They got us Kagome." She said softly.

Kagome breathed deep before Inuyasha gently pulled her into his lap. He handed her a bowl of food. "Eat. There's more in the pot. Hurry up 'cause we need to talk." Kagome knew better than to mess with him. Especially after what Sango and her pulled. Miroku stood quickly and pulled Sango carefully to her feet.

"We're going out for a walk." He led her by the arm, out of the house. The tiny house became quiet again as Kagome finished her breakfast. She tried to get up to wash the bowl. Being pregnant, she couldn't stand for anything to be dirty.

Inuyasha chuckled as he watched her trying to get up. He took the bowl from her hands and sat it down next to him. Before she could get a word out, he kissed her deeply. He ran his hands up and down her back.

He let go of her mouth and moved on to kissing her ferociously all over. He started on her face then her arms. Finally he laid her down and kissed her stomach. He put his ear on her stomach and listened to their heartbeats.

Kagome was very confused. In all the time she had known him, she had never even seen him act this way toward Kikyo. "Inuyasha? What're you do-?" "Listening to their heartbeats." He said. Kagome's eyes widened. "There's more than one?" Inuyasha smiled as he kissed her stomach again before getting up. "Twins." He said simply.

She was ecstatic. He kissed her temple before pulling her to him. It had started snowing during the night. He pulled the blanket over them, and stroked her hair. After a few minutes, Inuyasha broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell me?" She held her breath as she slowly got to her feet. (A/N: I don't know how she did it. It's a mystery!)

"I don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha stood to and demanded an explanation. "Damnit Kagome! I want to know why the hell you lied and then ran for it!" She started straightening up the house, trying to avoid him. He gently grabbed her and spun her around. "What were you thinking? You could have killed yourself and the pups!" She had had enough.

"How dare you come into my house, get all lovey, dovey with me then yell at me!" She said raising her voice. "Kagome don't you get it? I LOVE YOU!" He shouted. She laughed dryly. "WELL I HATE YOU!" She yelled back in tears. "What?" He asked confused.

She sobbed again. "I loved you. I truly did. But every time I thought I'd finally gotten the guts to tell you, you turned around and went right back to Kikyo!" She was now sobbing uncontrollably. He became concerned. He didn't want her to be this upset.

It scared him. She needed to calm down and rest. She was hormonal and on top of that heartbroken. "I'm sorry!" He said trying to soothe her. "I made mistakes. Tons of them. And I regret every one. I love you Kagome. I always have and always will!" He said frantically.

"Yeah right!" she snorted hotly. Now he was pissed. She wasn't listening and she was getting out of control. "And I know that you need me too!" She laughed, still teary.

"Really? How so?" He grinned that sneaky little grin he always had on his face during a fight.

"I know that the pups kick when I'm not around and when I am. I know that you don't feel safe eating or sleeping. That's why you're so tired and hungry." She was shocked. "How did you-?"

"The pups recognize my scent as well as yours. They're trying to tell you that you need me there to protect you. That's why you don't feel safe. You're afraid. You know that if someone attacked you you're weak. That's why you need me there. Because they're taking so much energy out of you, being demon and all, you need a lot of sleep and food. Of course they're acting on instinct but they're still warning you. YOU! NEED! ME!"

By now he had backed her up against a wall. It clicked in her head. She did need him. She lied. She didn't hate him. She loved him with all her being. She'd always have and always will. Just like he ad said to her.

Being so stressed and exhausted, she finally couldn't take it anymore and broke down. She sunk to the floor in sobs and lung spasms. His eyes softened as he pulled her in his arms and tried to calm her. She finally fell asleep and he laid her down to nap. He laid himself next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her, kissing her on the forehead as she nuzzled into his chest.

AHHH!! I'm sooo sorry! I just started the 9th grade and was really busy! Please don't eat meeeeee!

Till next time


	7. Chapter 7

WOOT!!! I'm updating! Sorry but I've had to take FCAT. Been real busy with school and life. Now I have finals coming up.

Don't own Inuyasha. I do own this story.

Chapter 7

**Two Weeks Later…**

Kagome settled into the soft, silk pillows lying against the hard wooden wall outside the home. Kagome had to admit. Inuyasha was a big help. He waited on her hand and foot and hardly back talked her anymore. She watched Shippo play with Kirara. Inuyasha had been sweet, patient, and caring. The babies had gotten bigger and she felt it. Inuyasha had been right.

Now that he was here, she had been calmer and less agitated. The babies didn't move around as aggressively as it had. She felt safe. She could eat and sleep now that she knew there. Miroku had been great too. He pampered and sweet-talked Sango all the time.

Kagome turned to watch Miroku nibble on Sango's ear lobe. Sango giggled as he whispered something to her. "You guys are so weird." Kagome laughed. She smiled as Sango blushed. She still wasn't very certain with her and Miroku's relationship. She felt warm laughter on the back of her neck. She turned only to be caught in a loving kiss from her mate.

Inuyasha gently picked her up and moved her to his lap, placing a pillow on his stomach to support her back. She laid her head against his shoulder, right under his neck and was rocked to sleep by his breathing and his steady heart beat. The only thing she was aware of was his hands slowly rubbing her growing stomach.

Sorry it's so short. I know you guys are probably annoyed at me foe not updating but I hope this tides you over until I can write the last chapter. Yes it's almost over. (**tear) **thanx for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Lol long wait again eh? Here's chappie 8. chappie 9 will be longer!

Don't own Inuyasha. Do own story.

Chapter 8

She was almost dead asleep when she felt a small sharp pain in her groin. She had been feeling them for the last few days along with loosing her mucus plug, and back aches. She knew she was close but it was only a matter of time before hell broke loose. She knew she should say something but wondered if she actually should. She didn't want to worry anybody because she knew it would be at least a few hours before anything actually happened. She decided to ignore it and wait until it got really bad.

**Two Hours Later…**

Kagome awoke to a pressure on her bladder. She stalked into the nearby woods and squatted. She was surprised when she felt a pop inside of her and a rush of fluid. She cursed silently and dried herself off as best as she could and walked into the house.

"Kagome are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked She nodded and sat down. Inuyasha looked at Kagome while she ate. Something was going on with her. She wasn't telling him something….again. "Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kagome finished eating and smiled at him. "Do you promise not to get worried?" she asked. He nodded unsure. "My water broke." The ramen Inuyasha was eating came splurged out of his nose. "BUT IT'S TOO EARLY!!" Kagome frowned at him. "I'm having twins. It's normal to go into labor slightly early when you're having more than one." She told him. She felt another contraction and breathed through it gently while Inuyasha hit the floor out cold.

I know you guys are probably annoyed at me for not updating but I need to know if you want a semi graphic birth or just the usual one where it's real fast and basically leaves the imagining to you. Tell me in a review please! And yes the birth will be the last chapter. (**tear) **thanx for the reviews! And if anyone was wondering it is common for women who are pregnant with more than one baby to go into labor a little bit early and the mucus plug is real and it blocks the cervix so no bacteria can get into the uterus and is lost during early labor. I told you I can be graphic. Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Look what I got for all those who remember and have been waiting…I think a year for this last chapter. Please keep in mind I don't remember what all I promised and I'll try to include Sango and Miroku's baby being born. It's been fun!! Here's the last chapter of On The Run! 

**WARNING** This chapter contains a small proportion of semi graphic birth. If you do not wish to read the birth scene…skip it ok? 

**Don't own Inuyasha!!**

**Chapter 9**

"Inuyasha?" a faded voice called. Inuyasha opened his eyes to a blurry Miroku standing over him. "Inuyasha! Get up!" Sango screamed. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he quickly sat up and looked around for Kagome. "How long has it been? Is Kagome ok?" They both nodded. "It's only been a few hours. She's in the next room with the village Priestess." Sango replied. 

**Bedroom**

Kagome breathed in and out slowly through another contraction. She was slightly regretting her night with him now. So far she was only 5 cm dilated. It was going extremely fast and she prayed it stayed that way. So far everything was ok. She hoped everything would go smoothly with her babies. She figured that, even though they don't let men into the room to see the birth, Inuyasha should be there. And he would because she said so and they were his children too. Boy had it taken her forever to say that.

**Outside**

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was doing his part in the traditional fatherly role. Pacing back and forth nervously. "How long does this take?" He asked to no one in particular. "Come down Inuyasha. The creation of life is fragile. You have to be patient. Besides, think about the position Kagome's in right now." Miroku said. 

Inuyasha blinked in disbelief. He hadn't thought about that. He may have not known a lot about life in general, but he knew this was one thing you don't screw around with. It was painful though joyous but he felt his stomach twist as he thought of Kagome in the room in that much pain.

**2 hours later in the Bedroom**

'Oh thank God!' Kagome thought as the priestess told her she was ready to push. 

"Do me a favor. Please get me Inuyasha." Kagome said through gritted teeth. The priestess looked at her in surprise. "But Ms. men are not aloud in the room during birth." She explained sounding a little bit frazzled. At that point Kagome got frustrated. 'I'm about to give birth damnit! Don't I have a say? No? Too bad!' She thought. "Get him in here now!" She said very sternly. The priestess simply nodded and slid open the door.

Inuyasha? Kagome wants you." Inuyasha gaped at the woman but slowly stood up. He walked into the room on guard incase Kagome got violent. He saw her resting up against the side of the room. Sweat poured off of her in buckets it seemed and her hair was in a messy bun in a sad attempt to keep her cool.

Kagome took one look at him and smiled tiredly. "Inuyasha." She said. Normally Inuyasha would huff and put on his tough boy act but he walked to her and kissed her on the forehead. She held tight to him, her nails gripping his skin as she cringed through a contraction. "Unggggh." 

Inuyasha pulled her back into his lap and rubbed her sides to try to comfort her. Sango walked (well waddled) into the room with a bowl of warm water and a bowl of cold water as well as some towels. Kagome moaned again as she felt the baby move down more.

"I hate you!" Kagome strained through the pain. She slowly breathed through it and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She gasped out. He smiled softly and brushed her hair off of her forehead, kissing her on the lips. "I know." 

Kagome felt the unbearable need to push and did so. Inuyasha continued to rub her in various places attempting to calm her. Within the next ten minutes, they could see the head. Kagome pushed again and tried not to scream. She sighed in relief as the baby slipped out. Inuyasha scrunched his nose at the smell of the birth fluid. He didn't really mind though. It actually wasn't the worst thing he'd ever smelt before. Of course it wasn't a field of flowers either.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the cry of his first-born filled the hut. "It's a boy!" The priestess said. She handed the baby off to Sango and turned back to Kagome. "One more time." She said. 

Kagome moaned and pushed again. The second baby moved down and slid out with ease. "It's a girl!" The cry of the baby brought a second wave of joy and relief throughout the room. Within an hour they were bathed and wrapped. 

Kagome held one while Inuyasha held the other. She let him suckle from her as she stared at the perfect creature she'd created. "Thank you." Kagome looked to Inuyasha confused. 

"For what?" He looked back at her tired but elated face and smiled. "For giving me a family. I know I'm hard to deal with but you're the only one who could really put up with me." She smiled back, stroking her sons soft, furry ear. "I know." She grinned ear to ear at him. He snorted before kissing her passionately on the lips. "What should we name them?" He thought for a moment.

"Our little girl," he motioned to the sleeping girl in his arms, "Amaya and our little boy Akeno." breath taken by their children's beauty she whispered. "Perfect." The family relaxed in peace as they shook their heads at the sound of Sango screaming in the next room. She'd went into labor shortly after Kagome had given birth and she was pissed.

"Damnit Houshi!" Sango screamed as another contraction knotted her stomach. Miroku was doing his best to consol without getting his neck wrung. A resounding slap echoed through the hut. "I'm not as forgiving as Kagome-Sama is pervert!" Within a few more hours, Sango gave birth to their first, and hopefully for both of their safety, last baby. A boy. 

Miroku wiped her forehead with cool, damp cloth. "What shall we name ours?" he asked. She instantly thought of a beautiful name. "Jomei." He kissed her and they all talked about their futures and where they would go from here. After the babies were a few months old, they had a double wedding and bragged about their beautiful children they were so proud of and they knew it wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for that bottle of sake. 

**Well I'm finally finished!! It's been a pleasure! I had fun writing this. Thanks for reading and review please! Oh and here are the name meanings: Jomei = spread light; Akeno = beautiful sunrise; and Amaya = night rain. I thought they were gorgeous names. Bye!**


End file.
